


Sugar Ban

by TheMightyChipmunk



Series: Reddie Meet-Cute AUs [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Crunch is best, Fluff, Hope you have a good day, How Do I Tag, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyChipmunk/pseuds/TheMightyChipmunk
Summary: I saw a Buzzfeed article that was about bad ways that people got broken up with and one of them was about cereal and so I wrote this.





	Sugar Ban

Richie didn’t know what to do. This guy had been standing in the cereal aisle, glaring at the row of Fruit Loops for like… twenty minutes. He had a right to be worried, right? It was normal to be worried about this guy’s well-being after he’d been murmuring under his breath and clenching his fists all while staring at a box of Fruit Loops for twenty minutes?

He _wasn’t_ interested because the boy had fluffy looking hair and it _wasn’t_ because of the cute as fuck freckles that showed on the guy’s cheeks and that peeked out from where his giant t-shirt had fallen off his shoulders and it _so was not_ because of the nice ass he had. No s _ir_. It was because he looked sad… and he looked sad because of cereal.

“Um, can I help you with something, sir?” Richie asked, trying to sound casual as he was re-stocking the Pop-Tarts. The boy startled a little and looked back at Richie for one moment before looking back and glaring with renewed fervor at the Fruit Loops.

“Does anyone even _like_ Fruit Loops?” he asked. Richie genuinely, completely, had no idea what to say. He searched his brain for any recollection of recent news stories that came out about Fruit Loops doing something wrong. Did their CEO have a sexual assault case against him? Were they involved in a fracking scandal? Have they been secretly adding some poisonous sugar to their food? All of these were so possible, he needed to read more.

“I mean, they’re alright, I guess-”

“ _No_ ,” the boy cut him off, holding his hand out in Richie’s general direction and turning his glare towards him, “They are not. They’re too sugary and they have no health benefits and they’ll give you a stomach ache and they _aren’t even that yummy!_ They scratch the top of your mouth if you eat too many of them too fast!” he panted. Richie felt his eyes go wide, a little breathless himself as he felt awe towards the boy. Who could muster that much passion over _cereal_?

“Cheerios are much better.” The boy finished before turning back to the shelf with a huff.

“Uhhh, well Cheerios are just down the aisle-”

“I know where they are!” he snapped and Richie let out a low whistle.

“Okay. Um, I have a feeling this isn’t about cereal… but I literally have _no_ idea what it is actually about. I don’t keep up with the news.” Richie admitted and the boy just huffed again.

“No, it is about cereal. I have no deeper meaning, I am very shallow.” He sighed. Richie laughed and stepped a little closer to him. The boy just gave him a side-eye, still facing the cereal.

“Well, with a pretty face like that, who needs depth?” Richie teased and that finally got the boy to look at him again. He furrowed his eyebrows a little, seemingly deciding whether or not Richie was worth his time.

“My boyfriend broke up with me a few weeks ago.” He said simply, as if that explained… anything. But at least he apparently decided something in Richie was worth continuing this conversation so… yay for Richie.

“Oh…kay.” He stuttered.

“We got coffee today to talk about why we broke up. He told me that dating me was like eating Cheerios for every meal. At first it’s not too bad but after a while he didn’t ever want any more… he wanted _Fruit Loops_.”

“… Fuck.” Richie said, taken aback because who the fuck could call a boy that hot _Cheerios_? “That’s pretty fucking stupid.” He scoffed and the boy was back to glaring at him again.

“Excuse me?” he asked and Richie scrambled to reply because he didn’t mean _he_ was stupid.

“Well, it’s just… there’s like a thousand different flavor of Cheerios. Honey-nut, chocolate, multi-grain, frosted… there’s even a fruit loop-like flavor. Who would ever get tired of Cheerios?” Richie explained. He felt his knees go weak a little because now the boy was smiling at him, a soft thing that seemed to transform his face. If Richie thought he was cute _before, fuck_ was he gorgeous now.

“I’m Eddie.” The boy offered.

“Richie.” He replied and the boy nodded.

“Yeah, I know.” He said, pointing to his chest, wear Richie remembered he had his name tag resting, “Thanks for um… being so nice to me.”

“Of course.” Richie said with a shrug, rocking on the balls of his feet.

“I must’ve looked like a real crazy person.” Eddie conceded. Richie shook his head adamantly.

“Oh, please, this is Wal-Mart. I’ve seen so much worse.” Richie reassured him and Eddie laughed a little.

“I don’t believe you. Worse than someone having an existential crisis while staring at a box of cereal?” Eddie asked, gesturing to himself in a wide motion.

“Uh-huh. Once, there was this girl who was just sitting in the dairy section eating… all of the chocolate pudding. And it was like 2AM, so close to the end of my shift and I was really done. So I just walked over and I was like ‘hey, you have to pay for that pudding’ and she was like ‘what? Why would I have to pay for the pudding?’ and I was like ‘because you’re eating all of it’ and as she was finishing one cup and opening another, she looked me straight in the eyes and was like ‘you have no proof of that, I would never eat pudding’ and then I was like ‘I’m watching you eat the pudding right now’ and the she said ‘well that will just never hold up in court’ and anyway, she never paid for the pudding and now we live together. She’s one of my best friends, honestly.”

“…… are you serious?” Eddie asked, staring at him blankly for a long moment before bursting out laughing when Richie reluctantly nodded.

“I _am_. So, don’t feel bad about your breakdown. It happens all the time.” Richie insisted, patting Eddie’s back as he bent over with laughter.

“ _Wow_ , I needed that. Thanks, Rich.” Eddie said as he caught his breath, “you should let me take you out, as a way to say thank you.”

“Wait… really?”

“No one’s made me laugh like that in a really long time. I really want to see you again.” Eddie admitted, coming clean and talking about his emotions like a professional Adult™.

“Oh yeah… okay. Wow. That sounds awesome, yeah. Um okay…”

“Is everything okay? You sound a little bit like a malfunctioning robot.” Eddie teased and Richie shook his head.

“Oh, no, it’s not that I just… well, I was planning on asking you out, honestly, and you kind of threw me off a little. I just need a second to reorient myself here.” Richie explained, making Eddie laugh again.

“Ohhhhhh, you were gonna ask me out? Is that why you came over here? Not to help someone in need, but to try and get some?” Eddie asked and Richie groaned because he got called the FUCK out.

“No! I wanted to help, I did! The fact that you’re the cutest boy I’ve ever seen was just a coincidence.”

“Oh well, that’ll never hold up in court.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ayyyyyy
> 
>  
> 
> [come say hi to me i have only one friend and she made fun of me for not knowing how to embed this link](http://themightychipmunk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
